As the indications for joint replacements have expanded, periprosthetic fractures are becoming more common. In some cases, placement of the prosthetic may predispose the bone to later fracture and/or the prosthetic may interfere with the healing of other portions of the bone. Osteopenic patients may be particularly susceptible to periprosthetic fractures. Periprosthetic fractures, however, are often difficult to treat because of the placement of the prior implanted prosthetics and/or poor bone quality.